fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Solarstorm Astrian
Thunder Fire (Solar Charge Mode)|ailments = Severe Thunderblight Paralysis Stun Fireblight (Solar Charge Mode)|weaknesses = Ice Water|creator = TheBrilliantLance}}Solarstorm Astrian are Deviants of Astrian appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Aesthetic Differences Red tint on parts of body, smaller crest, larger wings, barbs on stinger, permanently in the charged state of a normal Astrian, and orange parts Explanation and Backstory An old Astrian who had its crest broken by hunters in a ferocious battle. However, it learned to adapt despite its wounded crest, and developed its wings and tail to fight more effectively. It even managed to find a new way to generate electricity: by absorbing the sun's rays through its wings, enabling it to heat its electricity! For this reason, it was given the name Solarstorm Astrian. Abilities Solarstorm Astrian possesses abilities far beyond any normal Astrian, as it is able to fly faster and higher, can use more varied electric attacks, and it can use a more potent paralyzing agent. It is also much more aggressive than a normal Astrian. Attacks Solarstorm Astrian shares all of the attacks of Astrian, as well as some borrowed ones from Blue Thunder Lord Astalos. The following attacks are unique to it. Levels I-V (Low Rank) Flashbang: '''Solarstorm Astrian folds and unfolds its crest rapidly, before releasing it in a flash that stuns hunter. '''Solar Charge: '''Solarstorm Astrian can charge up to a greater level than a regular Astrian, but it enters it in a different manner from the normal Astrian. To begin it, it will face towards the sun and scream as its parts turn a bright red, creating a bright flash that stuns hunters. When the flash dissipates, it will be in its Solar Charge 'mode. '''Heat Pulse: '''When it is in Solar Charge mode, its claw slams will send out a wave of solar energy that causes Fireblight. '''Wild Clawing: '''Solarstorm Astrian slams its wings on the ground rapidly 5 times, spinning as it does. '''Thunder Headbutt: '''The monster slams its head against the ground, sending electricity arcing forward. '''Solar Beam: '''Solarstorm Astrian flies up towards the sun, bringing its wings above its head as they begin to shine. It then releases a large beam of solar energy that causes Fireblight if it hits a hunter. Levels VI-X (High Rank) At these higher levels, all of Solarstorm Astrian's attacks gain a power boost, and some of them change. * Solar Beam now has a wider range. * Its Thunder Headbutt now sends out two waves of electricity instead of one. It also gains some new attacks. '''Heat Lightning: '''When it is in Solar Charge Mode, all of its thunder attacks will cause Fireblight as well as Severe Thunderblight. '''Tailsaber: '''A variation of the normal Astrian's Furious Stinger attack. The monster surrounds its tail with orange electricity (red if in Solar Charge Mode) and slashes twice with it. This attack causes Severe Thunterblight, but it also causes Fireblight if the Solarstorm is in Solar Charge Mode. '''Lightning Nova: '''When its lightning bolts run out of power, they no longer fizzle out. Instead, they explode, widening their range. Levels XI-XV (G Rank) Solarstorm Astrian gets another power boost, and its attacks change some more. * Thunder Headbutt now generates three waves of electricity rather than two. * Solar Beam's range is wider than ever. * The Wild Clawing attack now strikes 7 times instead of 5. * It can now use Blue Thunder Lord Astalos's Electric Field attack. It also gets a few new attacks: '''Lightning Strikes Twice!: '''After performing its Lightning Speed attack, it turns around and performs it again. '''Double Laser: '''The monster shoots two beams of electricity, one from its mouth and one from its tail. These beams cause Severe Thunderblight. * '''Nova Slam: '''Solarstorm Astrian smashes down onto the ground, causing a massive fiery explosion. This attack causes Fireblight. Behavior and Ecology Solarstorm Astrian are truly dangerous wyverns. The Guild only lets those with Special Permits to take them down. Solarstorm Astrian is a carnivore, much like Astrian. However, due to its increased power, it is now higher on the food chain. It is known to prey upon regular Astrian and Astalos, as well as medium sized monsters like Bulldrome and Kecha Wacha. The only monsters that prey upon it are rare and powerful monsters like Deviljho, Tirraukronus, and Rajang, as well as Elder Dragons and powerful Deviants. Notes * Solarstorm Astrian can be carved 3 times. * When enraged, Solarstorm Astrian will huff red smoke and its eyes glow red. * When fatigued, it will lose all charges on its body and it will drool. * To recover stamina, Solarstorm Astrian will eat a carcass. * Solarstorm Astrian's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Trivia * Solarstorm Astrian was based on a scrapped idea I had for an Astalos subspecies that used the Fire element by utilizing its wings as solar panels Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Fireblight Monster